


Fireplace - Part 2

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt, I'm Sorry, Peter and Talia as children, Possible headcanon, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, maybe a reason why Peter dislikes his sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Even as children, Peter always wanted Talia's attention.





	Fireplace - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1A: I'm sorry, but Muse made me do this kind of headcanon type thing. It made me sad just writing it.
> 
> A/N1B: I have returned to keep fulfilling this beautiful challenge. I know this was all about December and I epically failed posting then, but I will keep going until I finish them all. ;) The title of each in this series will be the prompt, and each prompt will have two ficlets: gen and romantic. The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas. But if any are used from elsewhere, I will let you know.
> 
> A/N2: This work does not have a beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf (it would have been very different) or get any financial gains from writing this. I just like the characters and play with them because I can. <3
> 
> TIA, WitchRavenFox ;)

Talia played sleepy wolf waiting for her kid brother to come and play. He was trying to learn the subtle art of sneaking up to pounce, and Talia didn’t mind being the guinea pig every time he wanted to play. There was almost a decade between them, and she was sixteen now, and able to full control her shift. Peter was, well he was still learning control, and would be for a while, but they both had black fur when shifted.

Talia scented Peter snaking around the Christmas tree and knock some of the baubles, then in front of the fire… the she felt the air change as he leaped into the air. So she sprung to meet him in return.

Talia watched in horror as Peter reared midair, and land on his back and just before he could regain control, roll a little into the open fire.

She shifted quickly, mores than Peter, and pulled him out of the flame and patted down the singed fur, ignoring the tingle of heat on her fingers. ‘Peter, I am so sorry, I am so very sorry. Are you okay, do you want me to get mom? I can take you to your room…’

Peter slipped abruptly from her hold, away from the fire, but didn’t shift back. He turned to look at her just once, and Talia was torn by the malice that she saw there, before he backed away toward the stairs, and then darted up them to his room.

That Christmas changed their relationship forever.


End file.
